Malos entendidos
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Luego de largos años Rukia vuelve a la ciudad,encontrandose con algo que no esperava ver. Aveces lo que uno ve, no es lo que parece ser. One.Shot


**Malos entendidos.**

En una enorme mansión la cual era la mas lujosa y respetuosa de los clanes. Se encontraba una joven de ojos violetas y cabellos azabaches, caminando de aquí para allá, se podía ver y sentir su nerviosismo, _¿Como no estarlo?_ si luego de diez muy largos años, volvía a aquella ciudad donde habían tantos recuerdos, donde había hecho amigos y mas importante donde había conocido a aquel idiota de cabellera anaranjada y de ceño fruncido, el mismo que había cambiado su existencia,destino y del cual se había enamorado.

* * *

_FlashBack._

_El sol entre las nubes se perdía, formando un color anaranjado rojizo, debajo de el se encontraban un grupo de personas con miradas tristes. Una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos grises se encontraba sollozando,mientras que un moreno de lentes la contenía, y uno con gran musculatura con un tatuaje de corazón, solo contemplaba como Ichigo y Rukia se despedían a lo lejos._

_—Ichigo...—Dijo la morena, sintiéndose nerviosa por tanto silencio.—_

_No obstante el pelinaranja solo le miraba con ojos de ilusión, esperanzado por que no se fuera._

_—No pongas esa cara.—Le regaño.—Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré aquí.—Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.—_

_—Rukia...—Dijo Ichigo con voz temblorosa, logrando llamar la atención de la ojivioleta.— Quiero decirte algo importante.—Le dijo, mientras tomaba una de sus manos con suma suavidad, provocando que ambos se les acelerara el corazón y las mejillas de la morena se enrojecieron y ardieran como las llamas del infierno, ante la mirada seria de Ichigo.— D-dime.—Dijo Rukia con un leve tartamudeo, Ichigo con ternura acaricio su mano, para luego mirarla a los ojos con un brillo muy particular en ellos.—_

_—Rukia...—Dijo con nerviosismo, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que le miraba curiosa por lo que tenia que decir.—Tu m..._

_Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo y luego una voz fría y algo severa hacia su aparición._

_—Es hora de irnos.—Dijo Byakuya con tono serio,desde la puerta del *Senkaimon.—_

_Rukia volvió a posar su mirada en Ichigo pero el brillo tan particular y el cual había comenzado a gustarle ver en esos ojos avellanados, había desaparecido._

_—Ichigo...—Le llamo, logrando que levantara la mirada.— Que era lo que tenias para decirme?.—Pregunto con ojos llenos de ilusión.—_

_—No...no es nada.—Dijo algo cabizbajo, ''No era buen momento para decirlo''.—_

_—Ichigo tengo que irme.—Le dijo, mientras veía la cara de enfado de Byakuya por hacerle esperar.—Pero...cuando vuelva.—Ichigo la volvió a mirar ilusionado.— Prométeme que me lo dirás.—Dijo Rukia, mientras le miraba seria.—_

_Ichigo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.—Lo prometo.—Rukia le miro algo apenada y dijo.—Me esperaras?_

_—Siempre._

_Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ichigo mientras la soltaba y la veía irse. Rukia en ningún momento volteo, sabia perfectamente que si lo hacia su fuerza de voluntad se quebraría...ignorando que esa seria la ultima vez se verían, asta diez años después._

_Fin FlashBack._

* * *

_Acaso le seguiría esperando?_ se pregunto muy nerviosa, mientras caminaba hacia el Senkaimon._ Si , Ichigo me esta esperando lose_, se dijo así misma mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su traje de Sinigami.

_Ichigo..._

La ciudad se encontraba tal cual la recordaba, tal vez había uno que otro edificio nuevo, pero la sensación de volver allí la hacía feliz.

Queriendo llegar lo mas rápido posible a aquel lugar el cual su corazón llamaba con tanto anhelo, huso su *Shunpo y en unos pocos minutos se encontraba parada en lo alto de un poste de luz , el mismo que quedaba justo enfrente de la casa del pelinaranja, su piel pálida brillaba junto con las estrellas y se mezclaba con la luz de la luna. Las luces de la clínica y de la casa Kurosaki estaban encendidas indicando que habían personas allí.

_''Seria bonito darle una sorpresa''_, pensó la joven de ojos violáceos, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...sin saber que la sorprendida seria ella.

Cuando estaba apunto de saltar hacia el suelo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo volverse, desde lo alto miro fijamente quien era la persona que había arruinado su perfecto aterrizaje.

Una joven de larga cabellera castaña y con una muy grande y llamativa panza de embarazada, caminaba sonriente agarrada del brazo de un hombre, con temor Rukia levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero al notar un llamativo color anaranjado, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba para luego romperse en millones de pedazos. Ambos sonreían muy animados mientras caminaban.

De Pronto las palabras de su querido Nii-Sama se hicieron presentes en su mente.  
_''Nadie espera para siempre''_

—Yo si te espere...Ichigo.—Dijo susurrándole al viento, dándole una ultima mirada y con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla dijo.— Adiós Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y con rapidez se alejo de allí, aunque su mente le decía que volteara, que lo mirara por ultima vez, no lo hizo, su corazón se encontraba demasiado dolido y no sabia cuanto podría soportarlo.

* * *

Ignorando como a lo lejos, Ichigo soltaba a Orihime y un sonriente Uryu hacia acto de presencia, para luego darle las gracias por haber atendido a su esposa mientras la tomaba de la mano.—Sabes que no es nada Uryu.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca.— Sin importarle, Uryu le dio las gracias nuevamente, para luego despedirse junto a su esposa. El pelinaranja solo se quedo allí parado, mirando como sus dos mejores amigos se marchaban muy alegres al saber que el bebe que esperaban seria una niña, por una parte se sentía muy feliz por ellos, pero por otra les tenia envidia.—Algún día...—Se dijo, mientras pasaba su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado,donde una enorme luna llena las acompañaba iluminando el cielo nocturno.—Rukia...—Dijo en un susurro.— Todavía te sigo esperando...

_y siempre lo are..._

**Fin.**

* * *

_***Shunpo: El Shunpo es lo que utilizan los shinigamis para moverse a gran velocidad.**_

_***Senkaimon: Es una puerta dimensional que usan los Shinigami para entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas y dirigirse al mundo humano.**_

_**Pd: Espero les halla gustado (Aunque este algo triste, no soy buena escribiendo cosas cursis) , esto es lo que hace el aburrimiento en mi, espero sus hermosos Reviews y Feliz 2013. **_


End file.
